


Lifesaver

by imnotmadeofeyes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Werewolves, isaac is abused, scott is worried, very angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotmadeofeyes/pseuds/imnotmadeofeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Isaac are both lonely and lost when they first meet. They become best friends, and then Scott finds out why Isaac keeps showing up to school with bruises all over his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifesaver

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt on Tumblr: _"Are you still taking prompts? Cause if so some scisaac where Scott and isaac are best friends in high school, before the bite and when Isaacs dad is still alive. Isaac comes to school with really bad bruises and Scott freaks out and some how a relationship blossoms between them. If that makes sense."_  
>  I've finished this a while ago and only now managed to type it in and beta it. It's really angsty and all that, I hope you still enjoy it. Leave kudos and feedbacks, they keep making my day :)

Scott and Isaac have been best friends ever since Isaac moved to Beacon Hills two years ago. Shortly before, Isaac’s older brother Camden – who’s been his oldest friend all his life – went off to college on the other side of the country. Shortly before, Scott’s best friend Stiles moved away because his mum died and his dad couldn’t stand it in their hometown anymore.

So both boys had been utterly alone when they first met and that was what had bonded them together. Soon, they were spending every free minute together, chatting, laughing, forgetting even the girls they had crushes on that time. There were no secrets between them, no awkwardness shared. They trusted each other with their lives.

So of course Scott picked up on the bruises on the boy’s body. Across his cheek, jaw or eye; spread over his ribs, sides, stomach and back. He saw them in school or when they changed before lacrosse training or when they went swimming together in the summer.

And of course Scott asked because he was a boy like that and it was Isaac, after all. At first he only got excuses. Isaac would say he’d ran into something, fell down the stairs or tripped over something or got hit by a ball or something. He was clumsy, Scott knew that very well, so in the beginning, Scott was satisfied with that, believed him. He didn’t pick up on the fact that all these answers were only bad excuses.

Only that he did, one day. It was kind of natural – they were constantly growing closer, getting to know the other one better. He learned about the way Isaac spoke and gesticulated, the way the boy moved and looked in certain situations. And soon he saw the hints showing that Isaac was lying.

So about a year into their friendship, Scott didn’t take Isaac’s lies anymore. They were in Scott’s room, huddled on the small bed together watching movies on Scott’s laptop. Isaac was showing off a new bruise across the line of his cheekbone.

“What happened?” Scott asked carefully. He was really worried, but he didn’t want to scare Isaac away, so he glanced at him hesitantly with his big brown puppy dog eyes. Isaac looked at him before avoiding his gaze, slim fingers rubbing over his knees absently.

“I-I just ran against my door again” he muttered out, tongue stumbling over the syllables anxiously, talking much too fast. Scott felt bad for making him uncomfortable, just wanted to hug him close.

“And the true reason?” Scott asked, softly, his voice lowered like he was talking to a scared animal. And maybe Isaac was one in that moment; his blue eyes widened – in fear of Scott, the other boy realized – and his body completely tensed up. He was right away terrified, and the only reason for that was Scott’s question.

Something was really fucking wrong. “Hey there, it’s ok” Scott murmured, trying to soothe his best friend down, and he just wanted to comfort Isaac in some way – hugging him, maybe, or only running his hand through those curls. He really wasn’t one for touching much, but with Isaac, everything seemed off about who Scott usually ‘was one for’.

“Why can’t you just leave it be?” Isaac asked, his voice tiny and broken, so unlike himself. He looked worse like a deer in the headlight. He was hurt and terrified and it was a shame, really; Scott’s best friend shouldn’t look at him like that, with all these shades of fear in his eyes. Scott didn’t even know humans were capable of that many emotions.

“Because you’re my best friend and I care” Scott answered, without an ounce of doubt in his voice. He really meant it. Isaac was the one person he trusted most. He didn’t know what it was that upset him so much back then, but the urge to be there and protect him was even worse than it had been with Stiles right after the boy’s mother had died.

Isaac flinched at Scott’s words, and he was quick in his try to get away from him. That’s when Scott really did reach out, quickly grabbing the taller boy’s shoulder, holding him in his place, forcing him to stay put. “You know you can trust me. Please don’t leave now”

That’s when Isaac took a deep breath, and then another one. He still didn’t look Scott in the eye, instead keeping his eyes fixed on his fingers clasped together in his lap. “It’s –“ He hesitated to go on, squirmed. Scott had an idea of what could come – had had that one for a while, always been too anxious to bring it up though – and he waited, anxious himself, hoping and praying he was wrong. “It’s my dad”

He wasn’t. Scott reacted on auto mode; he pulled Isaac close, hugging him tightly, even though the angle was more than a little awkward on the bed, even though they usually weren’t that affectionate with each other. He didn’t say a word, just held onto the blond boy firmly, until Isaac relaxed into him, leaning against him heavily.

The hug didn’t last that long, but it seemed to settle both of them down a lot. When they disentangled themselves from each other, Isaac laid down, stretching his lanky limbs, his head resting on Scott’s lap. Scott himself wasn’t really sure what he should do with his hands and so he just dropped one on Isaac’s chest, atop his heart, and the other in his lap, close to the unruly golden curls.

“He didn’t always do it” Isaac told Scott quietly. It was like now that he’d begun telling Scott, he couldn’t stop, and the whole story flowed out of him, piece by piece. “He only started after Camden left. He loved Cam, he did, but … I think he blames me for mum’s death. And now … he’s just so angry, y’know? And all I do is disappointing him. It’s my fault, kind of. I’m just not good enough.”

Scott’s chest clenched, and so did the fingers on Isaac’s chest, fisting the white material of his t-shirt. “Does he tell you that?” The other boy’s silence was answer enough. “It’s not true, Isaac. You’re an amazing lad. Don’t ever believe otherwise. You don’t deserve anything he does to you.”

Isaac just breathed, his eyes closed, but his head nudged Scott’s fingers until they buried themselves in the blod curls. “You’re not freaking out” Isaac pointed out after a while.

Scott absently moved his fingers, stroking through Isaac’s hair, gently scratching his scalp. “That wouldn’t help you.”

“And that’s what you wanna do?”

“No, that’s what I _will_ do”

 

That’s what Scott tried to do from then on – helping Isaac. He informed himself what he could do when somebody he knew was in an abusive relationship. He spent whole nights only researching on the internet. It reminded him of Stiles – that guy had loved research. But Scott didn’t want to ask him for help. This was a thing only between Isaac and him.

Whenever he found a new method, he would talk to Isaac about it.

“You could leave, you know. Just move in here, we have enough space for three of us”

“You’ve never seen him angry before. When I’d run away … he’d find me and then …”

“We could report him to the police. They would lock him away and –“

“Whom would the cops believe in more, two simple teenage boys or a high-ranked bank accountant?”

Isaac always found reasons not to do what Scott told him to do every time. He was so damn terrified, Scott could tell. But that didn’t change anything about Scott’s eagerness – more like stubbornness, but whatever. He wouldn’t give up. He was there for Isaac, always looking after him the best he could. Whenever there was a new bruise on the boy’s skinny body, the same old argument would come up.

The thing was, they grew only even closer at that. Something shifted between them in the second year that had them being a lot closer to each other most of the time, both mentally and physically. Their hands, knees, shoulders, fingers would keep brushing on every occasion, and comfort was most of the time offered through tight hugs, leaning onto each other, sometimes a supporting hand on shoulder, arm, waist or back.

Scott didn’t know how it happened, but one morning he woke up, already thinking of Isaac, and he realized that whoops, he loved him. It hit him harshly and suddenly, even though it must’ve been a slow build over the past months. It didn’t make it easier at all, being in love with his best friend. It made Scott wanting to have Isaac closer, know he was safe and sound beside him all the time. All he wanted was to get Isaac out of there. He wanted to have him, head to toe, and wanted him to be with him, where he could make sure nobody would hurt him ever again.

Isaac though was still fighting. He was scared what would happen if he didn’t make it, and Scott kind of understand that. What he didn’t understand was that Isaac had started to believe the crap his dad shouted at him about every night. He felt guilty and that’s why he stayed there in his personal hell, filled with freezers, fists, belts and dishes.

So of course, the situation had to escalate one day. It was a day like many others had happened before. Isaac was over at Scott’s after school and like every day they were doing homework together. The whole day Isaac had been limping slightly and now he was careful not to move too fast and stretch his body as little as possible. Scott couldn’t stand to see it anymore, he decided. He just couldn’t watch Isaac get more and more hurt, more and more fucked up both on his body and his mind while he just stood back and watched.

“We have a spare room, you know” Scott said slowly, putting down his pen to look up into those sad blue eyes he’d fallen for so badly all these months ago.

“Scott” Isaac warned him.

“NO, I mean, if you ever … you know you can come here, don’t you? You’d be more than welcome” Scott told him, carefully, knowing he was moving on damn thin ice here. “You know, when you –“

“You know I can’t leave” Isaac interrupted Scott quite harshly, stubborn as always.

“But why not?” Scott exclaimed desperately. “He’ll kill you one day, and we both know it. Honestly, man, do you need to end up in the hospital first to understand how dangerous it is? Or will you stay suborn like this ‘til you’re six feet under?”

“Scott –“

“Don’t Scott me now, Isaac” His voice came close to shouting. All the feelings he’d locked away in the weeks before came bubbling up and out now. “Do you think I tell you to leave there for no reason? I worry about you, more than about anything! I just want to see you safe and happy because I just love you so fucking much, but you’re only blind and you just ignore everything worth fighting for. And do you know what? I’m tired of it. I’m tired of worrying and caring and thinking about you all the damn time, not even sleeping much anymore because what if something happens and you need me and you can’t reach me? I’m so tired of all that when you so obviously don’t want all that”

Only then he took a deep, shuddering breath, his fingers carding through his hair, and regained control of what he was saying again. “The thing is I mean it. You’re welcome here. But just … don’t come back again when you’re not gonna stay here.”

Isaac was silent for a long time, just staring at Scott open-mouthed. Then he seemed to shake out of it, grabbed his school things, and left without another word.

Scott usually wasn’t one for crying, but that night he wailed like a baby. He’d fucked up everything.

 

They didn’t speak to each other for two whole weeks, and Scott wasn’t lying when he said those were the hardest weeks in his life. It hurt Scott because he missed Isaac, more than he thought would be possible. They had never been separated from each other for that long ever since they met, and Scott just wanted his best friend back, most of all. He missed his smirks and smiles and the way he laughed and just the whole comfortable presence of the other boy around him.

But he didn’t go and apologize, didn’t crawl back, no matter how much he wanted to. He wasn’t going to lie – he meant every word of what he’d said the other day. He loved Isaac and he needed him more than anything, but it broke him every day anew to see what he had to put up with. He couldn’t do it anymore, all the worrying. Not that the distance between them changed anything. If anything, it only made it worse.

They were avoiding each other as best as possible and when they were forced to sit side by side in class because they couldn’t change seats, there was as much space between them as physically possible. Scott didn’t see much of him anymore, and it hurt and it worried him, especially when he snuck glances at him during lacrosse and he saw new bruises over the boy’s body. But he wouldn’t take back what he’d said, even if it meant losing Isaac forever.

And then that night came that would change both of their lives significantly. A strong thunderstorm was going down over Beacon Hills and Scott just sat on his desk in front of his computer, playing some mindless video game. Not that he could really concentrate – everything seemed harder, more unnecessary without Isaac around.

He heard neither the doorbell nor the steps on the stairs, so he was more than a little startled when there was a knock on his door. His mum usually came in without knocking, and it was already past ten pm, so he wasn’t exactly waiting for guests. Who could it be?

“Come on in”

When the door opened, Scott couldn’t believe his eyes. There was Isaac, soaked to his bones, his eyebrow slashed open, bruises on his jaw and neck. An old duffel bag in his hands. “I wondered – I wondered if you could do me a favor” he muttered, a blush darkening his already flushed cheeks.

Scott didn’t answer, just got up, crossed the room in a couple of large steps and pulled the taller boy into his arms. Isaac instantly folded around him, clinging to Scott just as desperately as Scott clung to him. It was like a weight was lifted from Scott’s chest and he was finally able to breathe again, his lungs filling with Isaac’s smell.

“I love you I love you don’t leave me I’m so sorry” Isaac rambled, somewhere between Scott’s neck and shoulder. The other boy couldn’t quite believe what he heard, the confession coming as a bit of a surprise, but he didn’t startle away.

“It’s ok now, you’re safe and I’m here. I love you” Scott whispered, pressing his nose in the hollow behind Isaac’s collarbone before pulling away a bit, just enough to look Isaac in the eye, gently cupping his cheek before leaning up, pressing his lips to Isaac’s. The kiss they shared was slow and sweet, simple and gentle. Isaac’s hands were twisted into the back of Scott’s sweatshirt while Scott’s hand couldn’t keep still, roaming over Isaac’s shoulders and face, through his hair and just over everything he could reach.

They lost track of time, just taking the other one in again, making up for the lost time, but eventually they pulled away, and Scott couldn’t help but smile a little up to Isaac, his hands carding through Isaac’s wet mop of hair. “We need to warm you up, and then you need to tell me everything” he said, his voice barely louder than a whisper. He didn’t dare talk any louder.

Isaac nodded, and Scott gave him a towel and clothes despite the bag on his floor Isaac brought and then practically shoved him into the bathroom, telling him to get cleaned up. When he was alone, he just had to sit down for a second. It was kind of scary, having Isaac back here again. He’d almost given up hope again, and he was so used to the worry inside him. But now Isaac was in his shower and he would put on Scott’s clothes and he was maybe hurt a bit, but soon he would be completely healthy and safe and sound living with Scott and his mum.

Said woman came in quickly when she heard the shower running. Melissa told Scott that she’d called the cops, everything was sorted, they had to bring Isaac to the police station first thing in the morning though so that the cops could get his statement. They had arrested Mr. Lahey though, and it was ok that Isaac would stay with them. Scott barely had his mum say anything that comforted him more. He hugged her, thanked her, and when she said goodnight softly, he was quick to change into an Avengers shirt and his pajama bottoms before Isaac came out of the bath again.

When Isaac came into the room again, he looked a lot better. He didn’t appear so pale, and he’d patched up his eyebrow with a band-aid even, and even though Scott’s clothes were a teeny tiny bit small on his lean frame, he looked comfortable in them. Scott couldn’t help but smile at that sight, and he offered Isaac a place on the mattress beside him which Isaac took without hesitation.

The two boys curled into each other, Isaac pressed to Scott’s side, his head resting on Scott’s chest, their arms wrapped around each other, and their legs entangled under the covers Scott pulled over both of them. He also picked up carding through Isaac’s still damp curls again, the motion giving both boys much needed comfort.

“I fought him tonight” Isaac finally said, the words coming out slow and heavy. “I … he wanted to bring me in the basement again. But this time – I fled into his room. Just picked up what I could reach and then … I just ran, and here was the only place I could imagine going. So I came here.”

Isaac was trembling ever so slightly, and Scott tightened his hold on his best friend, pressing a kiss on the top of his head. “I’m glad you did – it was the right thing. I’m so proud of you” he murmured, his words followed by more kisses to Isaac’s hair. “Mum told me she’d called the cops, she figured everything out. We gotta talk to them in the morning.”

“Wow” Isaac breathed, obviously taken aback by what Scott’s family was doing for him. “I’m glad I listened to you in the end” he silently admitted.

“Me, too” Scott smiled slightly, linking their fingers, entwining them. “You – you’ll stay, right?”

“Yes” Isaac lifted his head, looked Scott right in the eye, squeezing his hand. “I love you, I couldn’t –“ He brought their faces closer together. “You saved my life.”

Scott was the one who joined their lips together in yet another innocent kiss with deep meaning. “It was all you.” He said before kissing him again. “Everything will be alright again. Ok?”

“Ok” Isaac laid his head back down, cuddling even closer to Scott. “Ok.”

And it really did become ok again.


End file.
